


Three demons of our world

by entelise



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lightsabers, M/M, NSFW, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture, Violence, kind of sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entelise/pseuds/entelise
Summary: Ok so there is:Tord aka Red LeaderLord VoldemortDarth VaderEach of them evil, dominant, homicidal, feared... And they have to compete about who can train better submissive. Little good whore on their every command. Or smth. Yaoi of course.
Relationships: Darth Vader/Voldemort (Harry Potter), Tord/Victim, Tord/Voldemort, Vader/Tord, Vader/victim, Voldemort/victim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's just gore and fucking m/m with a bit of a plot underneath it, but not really much.
> 
> /I'm polish, so, well, if there are any grammar mistakes, forgive me pls xD/

He opened his eyes, slowly looking around. He was lying on dark, smooth floor, wearing a long, navy blue coat, red hoodie, black trousers and also red shoes. He felt, as always, opaque pain on the right side of his body, just where his skin was stripped out, revealing raw meat. He often kept it in transparent patch, but now he couldn't feel it. He looked at his right hand. As remembered, it was whole metal, mechanic, red like blood. He smiled a bit. If he has that, nothing bad will happened.

He stood up, bracing his body with arms. He looked around once again. That was... something. He didn't really know what, but the room he was in was kinda big, had a lot of space to use. Dark floor he was lying at just a moment ago, was actually dark-wooden planks, and walls were painted on white, a bit grey, color. There wasn't any furniture, which was probably the cause of roomy feeling. Plus, there were a door. Big, dark-wood, with old-like knob. He walked towards it, catching it, and pushing down. Door opened right away, slowly, calmly, without any noise.

Right at the time he went out, he stopped and grabbed a pistol from holster on his hip, and pointed it on the person who was coming out of a room on the left. Suddenly, he realized, that there is another person, coming out of room on the right. He cursed silently and crossed his arms the way his red hand was pointed on this second person. Second after that, one of them, tall man with bald skull and not so good white shade of his skin, with cyan robes all over him. And there was this man, the tallest, whole in dark, black suit, or maybe armor, and helmet with a mask in shape of a skull. And with a long, shiny thing that started to glow with red laser. Oh, and this bald man right at the moment he saw others, put out something that looked like a... wand? A small grin appeared on Tord's face. Does this idiot really thinks that wands work?

'Who are you people?' asked Tord, looking around, on their faces. None of them reacted with any more than looking at him back. 'Ok, impolite people as I can see. So I'll repeat. Who are you?'

'Not your problem'. said calmly person in black, lifting his laser a bit. His voice sounded like he needed some device to breath or talk.

'Wow, rude.' said Tord in the same pitch. 'But I guess, it is now. And it's your, not mine problem, you see, I am the one who can kill you in the matter of seconds.'

That's right; his hand could launch little rockets, which always reached their destination. But probably they didn't know that. Person in black twisted his head a little.

'With that thing? I don't think so.' he replied.

Tord's sight was suddenly catched by a slow move with third man's hand. He pointed a gun at him with more aim than before.

'I wouldn't do it if I were you.' he said hostilely. 'So who the fuck are you?'

Still, none of them seemed like talking.

'Alright then, scum!' he said angrily. 'I'll start if that's so hard for you, god damn! I'm the Red Leader, but oh, here you go, you both can call me per Tord. I won't mind. Now, that's your turn!'

'I'm Voldemort. And I wouldn't suggest you to talk to me that way.' finally, pale man speaked, with rough, sharp voice. 'You understand?'

Tord laughed 'No, bitch. I don't. Even more, I think, that you need a bit more of respect towards others. Or at least towards me. And you?' without waiting for a response from a bald man, he turned his eyes on a man in whole black.

'Vader.'

'Not so talkative, huh? Sure. Sure. Alright. Who puts their weapon first?' Of course no one wanted to volunteer. They looked at each other with a warning. Tord sighed loudly. Voldemort looked at him with murder in his eyes. 'Alright. Shame on me.' He slowly put his gun down, the same as the hand. Other two seemed to mellowed out a little bit, but still looked at each other. 'Just put those weapons down, for fuck's sake!' suddenly shouted Tord, stomping his feet on the ground.

Voldemort looked at him with sarcazm, smiling badly. 'A kid in adult's body, isn't it?' Tord raised his eyebrow with gibe. 'If you say so... but, well, y'know, I wouldn't pay you attention on me right now.' he said, then quickly took step on the side. Vader leaped out of his place, pointing his laser sword to the Voldemort's chest, heart. Everything happened in absolute silence, just calm buzzing when he flicked his saber. When it looked like it will take less than second to Voldemort to fall dead on the floor, he raised his wand right prior to the red laser. It slid from some kind of field around it, and Vader has lost his concentration, at least that was how it looked like. Then Voldemort swung his wand, moving his lips, but without any voice coming from them. From the tip of it, bright, sick-green light came out, obviously targetting Vader. He let out from his lungs little groan, then lifted his hand so fast, that it became only softened black spot. Light stopped, millimeters from his palm. Green shined all over him, wobbling. Voldemort took one step back, widening his eyes.

'What?! That's impossible!' he screamed, then swung his wand once again. 'Avada Kedavra!' Another green beam flashed, targetting Vader. He let out a subdued scream, then put his second hand to the first one. Second... spell, stopped, exactly on the same place when the first one did. Vader lowered his head, his shoulders lifting and falling regularly. Voldemort's face became furious, he lifted his hand to send another spell, but stopped suddenly. Vader twisted his head slowly, looking right on the light he held in place by some unbelievable force. Tord's eyebrows went so high, that they hid in the caramel hair he had, styled to remind people of the devil. But right now, he thought, that this person in black seems right now more to be the devil than him. He smiled. Then Vader sighed, and gustily shoved his hands on the side. Green light hit the floor, but it just spread harmlessly, not even causing the dark planks to suffered at any point.

'Ok I think that's enough' he said, putting his hands up in the sign of surrender, and stepping a bit forward. 'I think you both showed your best... Put that down, Voldemort.' He said, when saw bald man to rise his wand once again, but suddenly freezed.

'You can't tell me what to do.'

'Yes, I can't, indeed. But no need to fight, y'know? Right, Vader, you won't attack me on my back, I hope? I just wanna talk.' he said, with the same tone, as he felt steps behind him, and saw red light, when his body made a shadow from it. There was a few seconds of silence, then... louder buzzing. Red light slid slowly to the handle Vader was holding. Tord smiled widely. 'Thank you!' he said loudly, looking around. This room was pretty the same as the one he came out of. Or maybe a bit bigger. 'So, if we already know, who we are... Tord, Voldemort, Vader... Two names starting on "v" by the way, that's interesting...

'You talk too much.' said Vader, crossing his arms on his chest.

'I agree.' agreed Voldemort, looking at both men with anger.

'Jeez, alright.' murmured Tord, rolling his eyes. 'And you two act like some kind of moving statues... Or at least you, Vader. Voldemort's more talkative, or maybe impulsive? Nevermind. Ok so what is the place we're actually at?' Nobody answered. All of them looked a bit confused at this time.

'I have no idea.' said finally Vader, shrugging.

'I think I recognize some of these... But can't place it anywhere in my memory.' said Voldemort, suddenly calm.

'Same, guys...' murmured Tord, squinting. 'so what are we gonna to do now, when both of you are kind of chill...' He couldn't end his sentence at all. Every of them saw a screen, which appeared in the center of the room, without anything, not a noise or light. It just appeared. From nothing. They looked at each other, at least that was how it looked like. You can't really tell when Vader's looking at something. 'Hey, something's appearing here!' shouted Tord, coming closer.

'Very irresponsible, coming closer to a thing you don't know anything about.' said Vader softly, but followed him. 'You see anything in here?'

'No... But... wait...' he tried with all his will to see anything, but there just wasn't anything. 'No, nothing...'

'I see.' said suddenly Voldemort, standing right behind Tord and next to Vader, who looked at him for a second. 'Just a blink. Here.' he lifted his pale hand, putting it closer to the screen. Vader could only sigh, before Voldemort touched it. And then, it blazed with warm, orange light. Tord turned and looked at Voldemort with a stare. 'What?'

'Have you just touched something absolutely unknown?' He said, then smiled very widely. 'I love that! So, what...'

 _'Three demons'_ They shut up and looked at the same time on the screen, which still remained black. _'Met together at once...'_

'What the...' murmured Voldemort, silenced right after by Tord.

 _'From different worlds, but... how similar to each other...'_ voice was coming out of this screen, which slowly started to turn grey. _'How come? Same thoughts, same desires... same... incredibly dominant personalities. If there's something they want... It... will... happen, no matter the cost in other people...'_

They looked at each other hesitantly, or at least Tord and Voldemort did. In each face there was precarious glint, even in dark, kind of red lens of Vader. The voice continued. 

_'Yes, indeed. Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith. Ruthless, dangerous. Left his friends, his past life to reach to power... What a coincidence!'_ screen flashed into an image, or images, two, fusing into one. There were two faces; One, crying, with ginger hair and beard, shiny blue eyes, second with three faces, one dark-brown haired with sad, green eyes, another ginger hair and purple eyes, and also light brown, with absolutely black eyes. Tord's fists quivered, he felt something crawling down his back, causing shivers. He felt unstoppable fury wanting to escape from his body. _'Not only same dominants... but traitors, too...'_

'Shut up! How do you know that, fucker?!' shouted Tord, trying to hit the screen, but Vader reacted at time, catching his red hand in strong grasp. Carmel-haired struggled a bit, but realized, that it leads to nothing. He gave up on trying to crash something, but still sent adverse glances to this thing, that have just showed his old friends.

 _'So weak they once were...'_ the voice continued like nothing happened, but Tord could swear, that he heard girding note in it, barely audible. _'While Voldemort caused suffering to others from very, very young age! Even before he was born...'_

Vader glanced at Voldemort, whose face turned a bit red. Something strange, but at the same time so similar surrounded them, melting into the one with the Force Vader realized he let out.

'You gonna talk more or tell us what is happening?!' Tord couldn't resist any longer 'Shut up and tell us, why the fuck are we here! I don't need to know anything about them! I don't care! And I can bet they don't either!'

Voice stayed silent for a longer while, while screen suddenly turned black. But not the black they have seen before, no. That was... something else. More dangerous. But Tord stayed on his place. 

_'As you wish.'_ right now it was obvious, that the voice is gird. _'That's a competition, if you insist to know. Competition, to who can destroy, break human's mind into pieces... And turn it to good, little whore on that person's every command.'_

Tord raised his eyebrows.

'And why do you think any of us will join it, huh?'

_'Because you like it? Because all three of you enjoy to make other people suffer... Because all of you gets arousal, when thinking on other person, who will do anything you wish and tell them to do?'  
_

Silence told more words that it could've been ever spoken.

'Yeah...' murmured Tord, looking at Vader and Voldemort. They both looked at themselves, then at Tord. Shrugged at the same time, and nodded. Tord let out a little laugh. 'So, let's say we do it... What do we get?'

_'Self-pride when you will beat others... or endless shame when they beat you.'_

'You can't stand a chance against me.' said Vader suddenly, Tord and Voldemort looked at him with amusement.

'You sure?' asked silently Voldemort, raising his eyebrow. 'I wouldn't be...' his voice automatically lowered the temperature in this room, or whatever that was.

'Yeah, me too.' added Tord, then laughed. 'Alrighty then, ms. dark voice coming out of nowhere! Where are our victims?'

 _'Right behind you.'_ it answered immediately. They three turned at once. Actually, there were three people, kneeling on the ground, with wide opened eyes, all tied up on the wrists and ankles, and a gag in their mouths, with drops of saliva coming down their chins. When they saw that Tord, Vader and Voldemort turned around, they tried to move back, but couldn't at that point. Tord laughed more, then turned to tell something to the screen once again, but frozed. There wasn't any screen. Or anything else. Just he same room... but with a couch, wide, divided into three colors; first black, then red, then green.

'Let's see...' muttered Vader, coming closer to the tied ones. 'They're all men.'

'I like men too.' said Voldemort, dismissively. Tord turned slowly back to them.

'Who doesn't?' he asked, then looked at Vader. 'You?'

'No. Just saying.' replied man in black, then came closer to the first person. He had long, dark hair falling on his shoulders, tearful cyan eyes and boyish body. He was naked, as all of them. Second one had blonde, messed up hair and green eyes, while the third one was most muscled of all them, with bald head and scared, dark eyes. 'I want this one.' Vader pointed at the third one.

'I wanna this!' said Tord loudly, jumping to them, intentionally pushing Voldemort a bit, and reaching to the blonde one. He grabbed his chin and lifted it, forcing the boy to look him in the amber eyes. He smiled widely, evil.

'I don't need to choose to get them on their knees.' said Voldemort calmly, coming to the first one. 'So I guess, let's go to our rooms, and do... our best, huh?'

'Absolutely.' said Tord, nodding. Then he reached to kneeling boy and caught him, putting up, like a bride. His face turned bright red. 'See ya in... how long you think?'

'I can do that in an hour.' said Vader, looking closely to the man he chose. 'Or even less.'

'Well I need more.' said Tord, raising his eyebrow. 'I felt that, whatever that was. This... thing, coming from both of you. I don't have any kind of that magic, y'know? I want... five hours. How does that sound?'

'I could do the same time as Vader, but... We're not running anywhere, are we?' murmured Voldemort, then came closer to his victim and crouched, dissolving ties on boy's ankles. 'Come'

They came to the room Voldemort came out of, dark-haired boy stumbling many times, then door closed and there was no more sound. Tord looked at Vader.

'Good luck, I guess?'

'I don't really need your luck.'

'Ah, fuck you.' carmel-haired turned and went to his room, slamming the door. Vader looked at his victim, kneeling, bonded, with scared sight and lonely tear coming down his round, sad face. Then, suddenly, he turned around and took a few steps to his room. 

'What are you waiting for? Do you think I am going to carry you?' Muffled words came out of scared's man mouth. 'You have ten seconds to come here, or your buttocks will hurt as it never did before.'

Bald man widened his eyes, then looked around, scared of what can come next. He knew there is no other choice for him, so he slowly moved his knees, trying to move forward. But it still clearly took him too much. When he entered the room before Vader, suddenly felt firm pressure on his back, then felt on his face, groaning through the gag. Vader pushed him deeper into the room, letting of the door, which slammed hardly on the frame.

_So the fun begins..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like presentation of their ways of dominating people. Kinky and a bit slutty.

Just when the door slammed after them, Tord smiled widely and looked down at scared face with big, wet green eyes, gagged, wrists, ankles, knees and arms tied.

'Hi there little boy' he said kindly, then letting him fall onto the floor. There was only short, muffled scream, when naked body hit the dark floor. Tord straighten up and tilted his head a little bit to the right. 'Oh don't cry. It's not that bad. What's your name?' asked, then slowly touched the gag with tip of his shoe, causing boy to freeze suddenly, and look exactly at his amber eyes, frightened. 'Oh, that's right. You can't talk. What a pity.' Then pushed his sole to rub boy's cheek, turn his head a bit. He smiled warmly. 'You want that off, don't you?' Boy nodded fiercely. Tord laughed, then crouched and slowly put the gag down.

'Wh... who are you...?' asked the boy, trying somehow to free his arms and legs. His voice was trembling, anxious. Tord slowly put his metal hand on boy's chest and started circling his nipple, looking absolutely fascinated by that. 'D... don't...!'

'Shh...' purred Tord, putting his other hand on big, full, pink lips. 'It'll be fun.' his red hand idly went to the second nipple, pinching it. Boy's torso twisted, trying to free itself. 'You're so dinky! This skin, how it easily gets hurt...' he splayed his fingers all over victim's right breast and pushed down. 'I wish I could see your blood coming down from it...' He took his hand off the boy's lips.

'Stop!' he insisted, feeling another push onto his ribs 'Please!'

'Let's start from the beginning, little one.' murmured Tord, slowly kneading boy's neck. 'What's your name?'

'W... why should I tell.. y... you?'

Tord sighed deeply and shook his head.

'You're not the one asking questions.' then took the boy on his hands once again, and turned around. He smiled with satisfaction. There was a couch, all red, looking comfy. He let out a quiet laugh, then sit down, putting the boy on his knees the way his ass was higher than his head. He tried to struggle, but nothing happened. 'Answer me.'

'I... I... I'm Andrew... A... And you...?'

Silence, then sudden movement, slap, and muffled groan.

'You're not the one asking questions here, little boy.' murmured Tord, kneading Andrew buttock. 'I ask questions, and you answer. Nothing more, nothing less. Understood?'

'No! W... who are you?! Why are y... you doing this to me?!' boy screamed, wriggling hardly. Tord snapped and held him close. His advantage was that the boy was all tied up. He slapped Andrew's butt once again.

'I said answer me!' Tord raised his voice and felt that the boy on his knees frezeed in terror. 'With proper respect. Or there will we consequences.'

'Y... yes...' it seemed like Andrew was too scared to do anything. He tried not to make any move. Tord rubbed his ass gently.

'You see, that's not so hard, isn't it?' he murmured to boy's ear, then slapped him hard. Right after that there was loud squeak, followed by Tord's muffled laugh.

'W... why...?' boy cried, trying to get out of Tord's grip, but couldn't. He fondly rubbed Andrew's cheeks, causing him once again to loose his attention for a while.

'Cuz I can, my little boy.' he said softly, slowly spacing widely boy's buttock, which suddenly tightened. 'But that wasn't enough. Just a "yes" isn't enough.'

'W... wha... No, don't, I'm sorry!' he screamed, when felt that Tord is raising his hand. 'Please don't... don't slap me anymore...'

Caramel-haired shrugged and smiled, reaching with his second hand to boy's face, then kneading it's chubby, red cheeks and chin. Boy freezed under his touch, and looked at him, startled.

'Not enough.' Tord repeated, sending another smack to boy's buttocks, slowly turning red. Another cry.

'Wh... what do you want me to tell to leave me alone?!' Andrew bursted out with a cry 'Tell me what should I tell you to stop! Please!'

Tord chuckled. 'You poor, little, innocent boy... I will never leave you alone, you know?' he breathed onto boy's ear, who put his shoulders up to cut from that sweet, dangerous voice he was hearing. 'You will stay here... And you'll somehow learn how to listen to my orders, no matter how impossible they would be.. Soon, my sweet slut, you won't be able to refuse me in anything... I promise.'

/*/*/*\\*\\*\

He was standing silently, looking down at the tied, young, bald man. He was looking around, kind of scared, but still could think properly. Actually, the only thing that kept him restless, was this tall, dark figure with scary-looking helmet and a mask in a shape of a skull. Plus the fact that he was indisputably naked and tied. But without that? Perfectly calm. Until the figure moved towards him. Then he remember how he got pushed when coming into the room, and turned face to him, so that couldn't happen again... At least he thought that. He wanted to say something, anything, but the gag, put deeply into his mouth, stopped him from that anyways poor idea. So he only looked up with a stare. Man leaned down and caught his arm, lifting up. He stood on his tied legs, which started to hurt blankly. But he didn't move, just stayed there, waiting for what comes next. Then Vader put his hand closer to boy's face, turning it once to left, once to right, watching it closely. Silence was bloodcurdling. He wanted to move further from him, but realized that he can't. Not only because of the bonds (which he actually has forgotten about, for a few seconds) but because some kind of inexplicable force held him in place. And that's what made him more anxious about his future... Then this black, leather glove stopped, with a thumb pushing this unfortunate gag a bit deeper, and other fingers clamped on his cheek and jawline.

'You wanted to run.' Vader said quietly, standing still as a statue, boy not even able to look at his lips, which had to move, right?

'Hhmmf...' mumbled man, trying to shrug, but couldn't. Vader smiled, just a little, under his mask. This man's eyes looked like he would take his gag and ties down, without any questions, then let him home. Nothing less improbable.

Then he rapidly took man's body and turned it back to himself, putting closer to the wall, making this poor man's cheek to flatten on it painfully. Nevertheless, he kept man's hips sticked out, touching his own crotch, and felt his victim's shivers all over it's body. After that, he quickly put down his ties, still pushing his body to the wall. He left gag where it's place was.

'You don't need your mouth for now.' he whispered into his victim's ear, who tried to struggle, but couldn't, now not because of the Force, but because of Vader's impossible strength. 'For now, you don't need a name, too.' He said, but before everything, he came into his victim's head with no concern, trying to get as many information as possible, without the man realizing. He knew that the boy underneath him was named Lincoln, had 20 years, and was indisputable straight. And many other useless things, as the date of when he was the first time raped, or how he kept falling in love in his maths teacher. And how he tried to have sex with her, but failed, when her husband came into the room. And memories was so lively! Especially the pain on his buttock when he got slapped by this man. Vader let out a laugh from his lungs, then sighed. _I wish I had that kind of life, too._

He took Lincoln's hand to his back, and put them together, so the boy hissed from the pain caused to him. Removed ties lied everywhere on the floor, so Vader made them float away, and, what he didn't rather see but felt, they disappeared. Then his gloved hand slowly slid between boy's ass, starting to painfully push his fingers. There was loud but muffled scream, terminating Vader to slap his victim's ass loudly.

'Don't resist.' he breathed into his ear. In so close he could see boy's little, short, barely visible hair on his skull to rise up gustily. 'And stand still...' Then, without thinking, he lifted his hand and thought about any knife... Second after, he was holding one. He glanced at that direction, seeing beautiful, black, sharp knife. He smiled and put it to Lincoln's back. 'Do you know what is that?' Few seconds of nothing, then little nod. Body underneath Vader's pressure was trembling...'I can make very good use of it... And I probably will... But I'll give you one chance to... avert that.' He let go of petrified body, which caught balance seconds before it almost fell on the ground, then turned, watching closely big, dark figure in front of it. 'You're... straight, aren't you? You were even raped one time... And I can feel you liked that, haven't you? You like to have no authority, power... But still can't accept it. How perfect.' Vader smiled under his mask, surprisingly warm. 'I can give you just one chance. One chance to make me at least pleased... Or you will experience the pain no one ever did. Not only physical, but mental too... You soon will scream in pain... Unless you will make avail of that one chance I decided to give to you.' Then he overbalanced himself to back **_I will fall on a chair._** and sit on soft, pliable material.

Lincoln, who was still looking at that with disbelief, opened his eyes wider. Vader has restraint his compelling urge to laugh and kept silent, tilting his head a bit. 'Your time is ticking, so better show yourself.' Then he looked at this muscular, strong, naked body with average penis, frightened eyes, bald skull, nervous step towards him...

Nothing left but to watch how this naive child falls into Vader's trap, absolutely blind on what might come next.

/*/*/*\\*\\*\

Voldemort stepped lively into the room, looking around. As he expected, or maybe wanted, it was all dark-green, with silver additions. There were big, long, black couch, small table, and a closet, made out of dark wood, with, who expected, silver. It looked perfect. Or it would, if not this naked, naive boy that walked after Voldemort to that place, on his command.

He suddenly turned around and caught him in a metal grip. Boy's arms were still bonded, so he couldn't defense himself, since his legs had to be used for acquiring balance. Voldemort gently put his hand on the back of his victim, then pushed him closer to his face. He caught these big, red lips and bit them, so he could feel blood coming from them. Boy let out of him surprised and disbelieving groan. Voldemort's second hand caught this unnecessary thing and threw it on the floor. Before his victim could say anything, he bit into his lips once again, this time letting go of his long, split, snake-tounge, which he felt all inside of boy's mouth with. After long, long while he let go and moved back only few inches.

'Wha...' started his victim, but couldn't end. Voldemort once again thrust into his mouth. His hand slowly reached to boy's nipple, circling it, another one still holding victim's body, as this large strength put him down. Voldemort could feel all inside of this beautiful lips, all flaws, every teeth, every protrusion on his tounge. He slowly moved backwards, catching with teeth boy's top lip and biting it to the blood. Victim moaned, closing his eyes. 

'You like that?' whispered Voldemort to his boy's ear, causing shivers all over his body. Boy nodded. 'What's your name?'

'M... Mervin...'

'I can already tell, Mervin, you're the easy one.' murmured Voldemort, then laughed quietly. 'You know me for most few minutes, and already desire me. My touch. My tounge having battle with yours, obviously winning... Am I right?'

Victim breathed deeply, then repealed his eyelids. 'N... No...'

'I think other way.' he said once again, then put his knee against boy's crotch, who growled. 'I think that you desire it so much you don't even know if that's still normal... You're so weak, Mervin, really... So weak...'

'I... I... I'm not wh... weak...' boy mumbled, shifting a bit, when Voldemort's knee rubbed him.

'So why your penis erects after only a minute of my play?' he asked calmly, smiling coldly.

'Nghh... S... st...'

Voldemort pushed his knee a bit further. Boy let out a loud groan when felt that, his penis rubbed against his own stomach, even flattened.

'You can't even speak your own mind, Mervin... I think you really like to play with fire, don't you?' After that words, Voldemort once again kissed him, slowly, almost gently, only at the end to catch boy's tounge and pull it out of his mouth. Both of them couldn't talk at this moment, but that just made Voldemort even more craving of what comes next. He finally let go of his tongue, smiling cruelly. 'Crucio'. Boy violently screamed, falling on his knees, trying to get rid of the pain that all of the sudden covered him. Each and every muscle, bone, tendon hurt inconceivably. He scream in pain once again, his mind only focused on every cell in his body burning like hell. Big, round tears of disbelief rolled down his cheeks, and dropped on the floor. Second after spell was revoked, Marvin on his knees, crying, with tied up arms and bruised knees. Voldemort smirked and let out of him his eddying Magic to cover everything in this room, including this poor, teary victim, who didn't know how bad it'll be next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm kind of sadist myself.


End file.
